


Don't Fight Fair

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She became a vampire over 500 years ago, she became part of a world she didn’t know. Now she was known as a ‘Magical Creature’ in the wizarding world where she stays and can have a simi normal life. She soon learns she is a different type of vampire to the ones she runs across. How come she never knew this, what other secrets are being kept so she is being kept to the wizarding world. Can she escape it even though the war going on is calling her to the battlefield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight Fair

Chapter One:

_Darkness_

That is what she would be forever in, not being able to see the sun. She would never feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, unless she wanted to burn and die. She had always taken the sun for granted; now she wished she could have one more time to look at the blue sky as golden rays beat down and once more moment to feel warmth seep into her, as she was awake during the daylight hours.

“How I wish I could..” Kagome whispered from the shadows of the forest, her eyes hurt from even looking out at the daylight.

It had been five hundred years since she even bothered to be so close to the daylight, but today she didn’t have a choice. She was meeting a human who once saved her life.

Well, he wasn’t exactly human.

He was a Wizard, and a powerful one at that.

Her blue eyes flickered to the castle standing no far from where she resided, she wished she could have had the chance to go there. She did have the powers when she was a human, but her mother bound her powers not wanting her to be in the world she left behind.

Her other powers from her father’s side worked though, her holy powers. Something her mother didn’t know would show up, her mother did support her adventures to the past, but Kagome later learned her mother didn’t want her to learn of her other heritage.

How she wished she could have asked her mother more questions.

Her eyes darkened, thoughts thinking about the murder of her mother.

Death Eaters

That is what she learned was what they were called. They killed her mother and little brother; he would never get to grow up.

She shook her head to get rid of her train of thought; she didn’t want to think about it. She may be used to death, but she didn’t like thinking about it.

Kagome gave a small yawn, “There better be a good reason I am here, while I could be sleeping.” Hearing a chuckled she narrowed her eyes to see the person she was waiting for.

_Albus Dumbledore_

“Kagome, it has been too long.” His warm voice greeted as he walked closer to her, she gave him a stiff nod. She didn’t want to be here, she owned him a debt. That was it, nothing more.

“Hello, Albus.” Kagome greeted with a fake smile, she didn’t like this man. He kept too much hidden from people, saying it was ‘For the greater good’. She didn’t believe what he was saying. He was a manipulative man, and she didn’t trust him to tell her everything she needed to know.

“I am glad you came, I was worried someone would have to go deep into the forest to find you.” He gave her a smile, but knew he was saying she couldn’t back out.

“Get to the point, why have you called me.” Kagome snapped, she didn’t want to play any of his games. She wanted to be far away from him, it was his fault she was always being tracked my ministry dogs.

“Impatient as ever, I see.” Albus chuckled, before handing her a file. Kagome took it giving him a curious look before opening it.

_Cullen Coven_

_Vegetarian Vampires_

Kagome frowned looking up at him, “What is this?” He better not be sending her out on another assassination mission. She could only stand so much blood on her hands.

“This is your new mission.” He told her, eyes twinkling, “I want you to go and befriend this coven and see where there alliance lies. The Dark lord has started recruiting vampires in the states.”

Looking at him, she knew there was more to what he wanted her to do than what he said, “What else do you want me to do Albus?”

Albus sighed, “If they are allied with the dark lord, or don’t join our cause…” He paused and looked her in the eye, “Kill them.”

After that said he turned to leave before pausing, “All information on them is in that file. How to avoid their powers, ect. Good luck”

Kagome stood there watching his retreating form, how she hated that man. She hoped he died a painful death for all the blood she had on her hands. It was his fault she had so many died by her hands.

Looking in her file, she sighed at the location, “Great, I have to go somewhere named after cutlery….just my luck.” She left in a cloud of mist, leaving no evidence she was even there.

_Forks, Washington_

_USA_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a real final pairing as of yet...vote please!


End file.
